


grieving

by mvrcredi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Prevented, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Apocalypse, Reunions, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Despite the apocalypse being prevented, and Klaus regaining his abilities due to his committed sobriety, he still wasn't happy. He couldn't be. Not without Dave, who he can't seem to conjure for the life of him.





	grieving

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. This is kind of new for me? At this point, all I've posted are Stony fics so let's see how this pans out.
> 
> I tried my best?

They had done it. The apocalypse had been prevented.

They could go to bed that night and wake up to a new morning. Alive. Together.

The world was saved.

The world was saved, and Klaus was still grieving.

Everyone had what they wanted. They had what they needed. They were happy.

They had been able to prevent Detective Patch’s death during their steps towards saving the world. In time after what was supposed to be doomsday, Allison was able to see Claire again. Pogo was still alive—and answered any questions dad had left unanswered, even in the afterlife in Klaus’ case.

Finally, not to forget; Vanya, sweet Vanya, was learning to control her powers whilst her and her siblings worked on reconciling their damaged relationships.

Klaus was now officially (and on occasion, regretfully) sober. He was getting better at conjuring the dead, now able to let his siblings have conversations with Ben as well. Though, sometimes he would rather the way it was before, when he had Ben to himself. Sometimes Klaus feels like Ben is the only one that cares.

And despite saving the world, Klaus was still _grieving._

No matter how hard he tried, or how much better he got at utilizing his abilities, he still couldn’t conjure Dave. He wasn’t quite sure why—he _watched_ Dave die. Held him as the last bit of life fled his eyes. His lovely, lovely blue eyes.

Klaus was crying quietly, curled tightly against the corner of the room that his bed occupied. He hugged a pillow to his chest. He hated this. He hated feeling vulnerable. He would be ashamed if any of his siblings walked in to see this mess of a person. Don’t get him wrong—he knew they knew he was all sorts of messed up. But Klaus didn’t need them to know to what extent. Or how much worse off he felt now that he hadn’t the comfort of drugs to dull his sorrow.

“You’re allowed to be upset, Klaus,” Ben suddenly interrupts his thoughts.

“Who said I’m not allowed to be upset?” Klaus sniffs. He wipes a stray tear off his cheek.

Ben sighs. “I can tell you’re beating yourself up about it. What’s the matter anyways?”

Klaus holds the pillow tighter to his chest, shifting in his spot. He sniffs again, loud and wet with the sound of snot. “It’s Dave. I can’t... I can’t do it, Ben! I can’t bring him back. Haven’t been able to since...” he trails off. Ben was able to fill in the gaps—Klaus hadn’t seen Dave since that rave he found Luther at, after his brother had found out his moon mission had been pointless. And even then—it had only been his apparition lying dead on the floor.

Ben moves to sit on the edge of Klaus’ bed, sending his brother a sympathetic look.

“What I wouldn’t _give_ just to have a conversation with him again,” Klaus rasps. A fresh wave of emotion washes over him, and he lets out an ugly, wailing sob. He decides he no longer cares if anyone else in the house could hear him, because it certainly seems _they_ wouldn’t care.

Ben moves back on the bed to sit against the wall next to Klaus. Klaus calms slightly, his cries reducing to hiccups and involuntary tears running down his face.

Klaus laughs humourlessly. “I didn’t realize it was possible to miss someone this much. At least I can see _you._ ”

Ben shrugs. “Maybe he found peace.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that.”

Ben gently punches Klaus’ arm. “I know. I just want you to feel better. I’m sure you’ll see Dave again, Klaus, if you two were really as in love as you say.”

“We were,” Klaus says with a longing expression. After a moment, a sad smile begins to creep up on his lips. “We really were.”

Ben and Klaus sit in silence as Klaus takes a few last shuddering breaths in attempt to smooth out his breathing and stop his tears from flowing. He loosens his grip on the pillow to let his knuckles regain colour, unfurling himself from his position. Klaus leans his head on the wall, closing his eyes. Eventually, he senses Ben leave.

A quiet voice eventually breaks him from his thoughts.

“Klaus?”

Klaus’ eyes snap open at hearing his name, directing his gaze to the doorway from which the vaguely familiar voice came.

It takes a moment of recognition, but then his eyes are blown wide and he’s scrambling to get off his bed.

“Dave?”

After a confirming nod and an excited smile, Klaus exclaims, “Dave!” before running to hug the man—thankfully not going through him. Dave’s strong arms hold him close, and Klaus sighs happily.

“I missed you,” Klaus whispers.

“I missed you too,” Dave whispers back. He pauses, “So you _weren’t_ lying when you told me you could—“

Klaus is overcome with a full-bodied laugh, both amused and in denial that this was really happening. He shakes his head, “No. No, I wasn’t. And you, _you_ of all people caused me _so_ many problems. But, you’re here now. Finally.”

“I am. I’m here now. Thanks to you,” Dave smiles. “Thanks to you, my wonderful Klaus.”

Klaus pulls back from the embrace, winking at Dave. “You flatter me.”

“Course I do,” Dave shrugs, grinning. “You’re my sweetheart.”

Klaus grins. “And you’re my sap. Come on, I want to introduce you to some people,” Klaus beckons for Dave to follow, already skipping his way out of his room and into the hall. Dave watches Klaus fondly as he continues on, before hurrying to catch up with his overexcited boyfriend.

The world was saved, and Klaus was no longer grieving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos ae greatly appreciated!!


End file.
